


Metamorphosis

by Hip_Neptune



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Genderbending, Genderswap, Invasion, Lime, Multi, Romance, Seduction to the Dark Side, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hip_Neptune/pseuds/Hip_Neptune
Summary: Bowser's plans always go well... Until Mario's involved. In order to win the age-old conflict with the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser plans on using the legendary Super Crown to seduce Mario. However, just like with his appearance, Bowser notices a sudden shift in his relationship with his archenemy.





	1. Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: I originally planned for a story similar to this theme years ago, sort of as a spin-off to my other story, Shards of Love, but I always felt something was missing from the plot. I'm glad to state, however, that as cool and light-hearted the Bowsette meme is, it's the last piece of the puzzle concerning this idea. Hence, I decided to publish this story.
> 
> Obviously this will have a Mario/Bowsette theme to it. I'll have more chapters up shortly; I'm just posting the prologue as a sample.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

"GRAAAHHH! I'll get Mario!"

After his outburst, Bowser slouches in his throne, exhausted. His mind as beat as his bruised body, the Koopa King cannot comprehend any speck of reality, let alone plan for another Mushroom Kingdom invasion. He can only think about the pathetic, pesky plumber foiling every plan the Koopa Troop brews up.

His plans aren't the issue. They always end up perfectly.

It's just that red-clad plumber arrives on scene, without fail, every time.

A warm, late-summer breeze blows through Bowser's open window; the grisly, sulfur-saturated volcanic air accompanying the blast only adds to the king's annoyance. Much like the desolate Dark Land, Bowser's unable to offer any positive results on his years of work. No princess, no land, no success stories. Nothing. He's sick of failing, especially due to that plumber.

Bowser sighs as the throne room's door swings open and reveals Kamek pushing a food service cart equipped with a teapot and a teacup towards Bowser's throne. As the loyal servant arrives at his master's side, the magikoopa pours a rose-tinted liquid into the teacup and hands it to Bowser.

"Drink this, Your Nastiness," Kamek advised, "This will accelerate the healing of your bruises. It's so evil, right, Your Evilness?"

Bowser murmurs as he puts the cup to his mouth and sips the liquid. Despite his cringing, the king gulps the tea before slamming the cup back onto the tray, shattering the cup. Kamek gasps as he gathers the cup's pieces and attempts putting them together.

"Oh my, that was one of my favorites-"

"I CAN'T STAND THAT PLUMBER!" Bowser shouts, resulting in Kamek flinching and dropping the teacup pieces, shattering the already-doomed ceramic into unidentifiable shards.

"Sir, remember your blood pressure," Kamek reminds the king as he uses his broomstick to sweep up the fragments, "But we need a plan to deal with Mario. Every other plan fails to take him into account until after he arrives. We need a preemptive strike against him."

Bowser calms down after Kamek's explanation, albeit still expressing annoyance at everything around him.

"We tried that. Peach came and saved them with her... Vibes," Bowser grumbled.

"Yes, Your Dismissiveness, but remember. No one kidnapped her that time," Kamek stated, "We need a plan where Mario's distracted and the Princess is kidnapped."

"Hmm..." Bowser rubbed his chin in thought, "You're getting somewhere."

"We can't do combat. Mario's too trained there. We have to throw him off. Distract him," Kamek continued, "The moment he realizes he's in danger, he'll react."

"He's fishy about everything," Bowser murmured, "So how can that work?"

Kamek shrugs before pulling out his wand before muttering a few phrases. The wand's tip doubles in size while producing static within the tip's gem.

"I'll do my research, Your Demandingness."

Bowser unleashes another sigh before shifting his position on the throne. He studies the throne room's crimson walls, deep in thought over fooling Mario, albeit too exhausted to storm up anything cohesive. Meanwhile, Kamek researches for magical spells or items that may aid them in their upcoming plan.

"I remember you pretending to be Peach before revealing yourself and making me giant," Bowser recalled, "That really got him off-guard."

After hearing Bowser speak, Kamek smirks.

"That's it, King Bowser! Nothing fools Mario more than women! Underneath that heroic figure, still lies a biological man."

"How..." Bowser exhales, half-wanting to scold his minion but exhaustion prevents him from exerting the energy, "Mario's aware of it now. Plus he's not on romantic terms with Peach after what happened in both New Donk and the Moon."

"You mean his marriage proposal being declined, and his contest with you?" Kamek questioned, "Good point. But that doesn't stop us from using... Hmm, another woman."

"Like who? That stupid brunette? Or the dumb silvery blonde thing?"

"Daisy, and Rosalina," Kamek corrected, "But no. What I'm talking about is more than just a normal woman. I'm talking about a beauty that will paralyze even the most focused men."

Bowser perks up in his throne, curious on the budding plan.

"Go on."

Kamek waves a hand over the wand's tip, and the image of a crown shows up on the screen. Bowser eyes the pink mushroom within the crown in curiosity and confusion.

"Okaaaay... And how does this stupid thing help us?" the king sighed.

"This crown right here is the Super Crown. It has the power to turn anyone into a human princess, much like Peach or Daisy."

Bowser smirks at the explanation. Perfect. Now he'll just need to find someone willing to seduce the plumber.

"Let's do it! Get Junior and the Koopalings to find this crown thing! I'll find a victim who'll wear it."

"About that, Sir... One key point I... Kind of forgot to mention, Sir Bowser," the now-quaking magikoopa added, "Is the magic only works on those with pure light in their hearts."

Bowser scowls at Kamek, who flinches under the intense stare.

"What do you mean 'Pure light in their heart', Kamek?!" Bowser roared, "None of us in Dark Land are that!"

"Oh, I apologize for my upcoming statement, but you're wrong there, Sir," Kamek rebutted, "One person in dark Land qualifies."

"And who is that?!"

Kamek looks up from his wand to Bowser's fiery eyes. Afraid of his master's response to his answer, the magikoopa exhales, "You."

Silence fills the throne room as the rage intensifies in Bowser. Clenching his fists

"WHAT?!"

"Sir! Please, your blood pressure!" Kamek jumps out of the way of a honing fireball launched by his angry overlord, "Don't you remember? You're a Star Child, King Bowser! Every Star Child has a speck of pure light in their hearts. They have enough for the magic to work."

"I'm not doing this!" Bowser ranted, "No way! I'm not a woman, and I won't ever be!"

"Sir! This is our best chance! You can distract Mario while Junior takes care of both the Princess and the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Bowser exhales a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down before replying, "I always wanted Junior to take over the kingdom. He can lead it until I get back."

"Is it a done deal then, Your Repulsiveness?" Kamek questioned.

Bowser nods, although not enthused at the plan.

"I'll brief Junior and the Koopalings more on the crown and this plan. They'll find it for you, then we can continue our evil plan! Geez, humans and their love emotions, right?" Kamek cackled before zooming out of the throne room on his broomstick, not bothing to take the food tray with him.

Bowser sighs; he doesn't know what he got himself into, but the king only hopes this plan will work.

Mario will be fooled.

He'll be gone.

Or so Bowser hopes.


	2. Foundations

Despite Peach's safe return to the Mushroom Kingdom, behaviors fail to return to how they were. Only months ago, the kingdom envisioned the betrothment of Peach to her chronic rescuer, Mario, but Peach's abduction to the moon severed whatever feelings existed between the couple.

Peach's recent developments confused Mario. Was she freaked out over the marriage Bowser forced on her? Was the proposal competition with Bowser uncalled for? The red plumber decided to give the situation a rest, but at this point, time refuses to heal the wounds. These days, he relates their relationship with a fish out of the water; he can flap and twist all he wants, but he figures such efforts won't mend the situation.

Mario sighs as he lounges in his living room, observing the bland off-white wall as he ponders. As much as he adores Peach, Mario refuses to deal with indecisiveness. He broke up with Pauline for the same hesitation she showed towards him – nothing changed of her, even as the mayor of New Donk City, despite his attempts to hook back up with her – and Mario fears he may need to do the same with the princess.

But the hypocritical monster from within refuses to relent; maybe he's also emulating indecisiveness. Why did he rescue Peach? Did he out of love, or did he out of obligation and service? If he saved her due to love, then why did he rescue Daisy? Why did he assist Rosalina in her duties?

In that case, was his "love" for Peach only one of respect, friendship and duty, and not one of intimacy as he thought?

"Hey Mario!" Mario's thoughts vanish as the front door swings open, revealing Luigi carrying a few bags of groceries and apparel.

"Hey," Mario uttered a nonchalant reply, his gaze fixed on the wall. Noticing his demeanor, Luigi gives Mario a concerned look as he places the groceries on the counter.

"Everything okay, bro?" the green plumber voiced. He knows the answer – it's plain as day – but Luigi wants his brother to let it all out; to communicate.

"It's just... Why are women so complicated?" Mario questioned, "I had this with Pauline, and now Peach is giving me the cold shoulder. Worse, she's making it obvious, so it's awkward being around her."

"They don't say 'Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus' for nothing, Bro," Luigi reminded, "They speak a different language."

"Yeah, but look at you and Daisy. You two are engaged and your relationship's great," Mario, who never thought he'd need dating advice from his younger brother, pointed out.

"Hey! I got lucky with Daisy! She's a tomboy; she knows us. With.. uhh... Actual girls, I'm worse than you." Luigi defended, "But do you really think the bond between you and Peach is dead?"

Mario sighs, "I think it's broken. It's a frozen pipe; shattered beyond repair."

"Then..." Luigi paused, "There's other fish in the sea, Bro."

Mario nods. He knows he needs to take his brother's advice, but who out there's perfect for him? Everyone shows an extreme emotion towards him, whether of love or for hate, only because of his heroic title. Everyone, from the cities in Water Land to the lone house amid Desert Land's rolling hills, knows his name, for good or for bad. Hence, he will never find anyone willing to dig deeper than the silly artificial titles. He won't find anyone appreciative of his personality or intrigued by his interests. It just won't happen.

* * *

"So, are you in agreement, Prince Bowser?"

Bowser Junior sighs as he lays on his bed, holding his ruby-tipped wand above his face. Preferring his magic paintbrush's necromancer-like properties, the prince despises possessing his wand due to Kamek's impromptu communications, yet the magikoopa always requires Junior to have it with him.

"Whatever," Junior moaned, "Who's coming with?"

"It's imperative for me to maintain the evil nature of our castle, Prince, so I must stay behind. A slight change in the plan means your father will go with you, but he must remain out of sight; he can't be directly involved, else he runs the risk of being caught," Kamek stated, "For that… You should ask the Koopalings."

Junior groans. He hates involving the Koopalings in his plans; those seven are too tight-knit of a group to include him in anything, and they make clear that he's unwelcomed. Worse off, due to their "all or none" policy, Junior would need four of them to agree to the plan for all seven to be involved together, and the swing vote always happens to be a certain pink-headed bully requiring Junior to do his basic duties due to his refusal to do anything other than exercise, do physical training and play violent video games.

"Do I have to?" Junior murmured, "Why can't I just get the army?"

"The Army's staying here," Kamek declined, "We need the defense incase retaliation comes."

"Annnnnd… What about Luigi…?" Junior drawled, wondering if both his father and the magikoopa forgot about the underestimated green-clad plumber in their plan.

"He's leaving for Sarasaland in a few days; their annual ten-day harvest festival begins soon. Our plan is to get the crown and have your father infiltrate the Mushroom Kingdom before Luigi leaves. That's also why you cannot have the army; it'll cause too much commotion."

"I don't know, Kamek…" Junior hesitates, still not thrilled about getting his seven elder siblings involved.

"Are you in, Prince Bowser?"

"I guess."

"Then go, and don't disappoint us, young one. Please get the Koopalings involved, but don't reveal the full powers of the Crown to them yet."

Junior sighs again as the wand's tip dims. Knowing the Koopalings, they're fooling around in the castle's den, arguing about television use or blaring instrumental music as they always do. Favoring the solitude his room provides, Junior doesn't frequent that side of the castle; the racket's too much for him to focus on his artwork most days.

Junior steps out of his bedroom and journeys down the hall, passing each koopaling's living quarters on his way to the den. Approaching the den, Bowser's youngest child opens the door, blasting him with shouting, musical instruments and intense videogame music.

"Hi Junior!" Lemmy smiles and waves after realizing the strange visitor.

"Hi Lemmy," Junior greeted the short, rainbow-haired koopaling, "Guys-"

"Well, well, well," Larry mumbled before placing his guitar next to Ludwig's piano, "Look who decided to join the cool kids."

"Shut up, Larry," Junior commanded, "I came here to make an announcement."

"Who cares?" Wendy fired as she stares at her pocket mirror and adjusts the large hairbow on her bald head, "Go back to your room, brat."

"Look at little Junior here, zinking he's ze boss," Ludwig sighs.

Junior rolls his eyes; he never understood why those three hate him. The trio will insist that the Sun rises from the west solely to disagree with him if needs be.

"Youse sound like banshees over dere with your moanin'," Roy calls from the couch, "Now shaddap and let da pipsqueak talk so he can leave, or I'll shut your trap for ya."

The seven quiet down and stare at Junior. Taking the hint, he then starts explaining the plan.

"Uhh, thanks Roy…"

"Dat wasn't for you, dat was for me and my ears, so don't mention it. Now hurry up and state your announcement. My time's more valuable den starin' at your confused self, and my ears ring enough without hearin' your damn annoyin' squeaky voice."

"Right," Junior sighs. He can't stand being around the Koopalings; why does he have to involve them? "Dad sent me on a mission."

"We don't care. Now go away, brat!" Wendy interrupted.

"Dammit! Just shut da hell up! For once in your damn life!" Roy scolded his sister, who then glares back at the bully.

"Before I was rudely interrupted," Junior glared at Wendy, "I got called on a mission, but I need help from you guys."

Larry, Ludwig and Wendy sneer while Lemmy, Iggy and Morton perk up at the announcement.

"Help with what?" Morton asked.

"There's a crown that gives… Well, great power, and I have to get it for Papa. Problem is, it's in the Mushroom Kingdom," Junior explained, ignoring Larry's, Wendy's and Ludwig's reactions.

"Where at?" Morton questioned again.

"Uhhh… Toadette's house," Junior blushed, "But anyway! I came to see if you all will help. Papa's coming so that he can, uhh, use the crown in some way, but he's staying hidden."

The seven koopalings exchange glances with one another before Morton speaks up.

"I'm in."

"Me too!" Lemmy and Iggy exclaimed.

Junior grins; those three always try to be friendly with him, at least Lemmy and Iggy. As sarcastic and hurtful as Morton can be at times, Junior knows Morton only means the best.

"Nope," Larry, Ludwig and Wendy stated.

Seeing the six vote the same way they always do, Junior sighs as he turns towards Roy, knowing full-well what's coming. Seeing his youngest brother's dim expression, the bully smirks.

"Check in with my paratroopa fleet, clean up da chain chomp cages and organize da mess in da dungeon for da next two weeks and we have a deal. I need me a lil' R&R after we're done," Roy demanded.

"No way, Roy, those are your duties, lazy pinkass!" Junior protested.

"Well, I gotta just say no then-" Roy concluded before Junior interjects.

"Fine! But make it a week!"

"Ten days, final offer," Roy haggled.

"Fine. Ten days. Deal?" Junior sighs as he extends his hand towards Roy. He's tired of being Roy's servant just to get them all involved in his plans; he needs to collect blackmail on him just to get this to end.

The bully smirks as he shakes Junior's hand, "Den get ready, Sibs! We have a crown to fetch!"

While Lemmy, Iggy and Morton nod, Ludwig and Larry frown. Wendy groans.

"Ugh, do we need to?" the female koopaling questioned.

"Of course, ditzhead, don't you know our motto? 'Where we go one, we go all'?" Roy retorted, "Now shaddap and get ready! Stop complaining too!"

Junior grins as the Koopalings bicker amongst each other. Despite his unfavorable views towards most of them, they certainly know how to brighten up an otherwise dull mission. Now he only hopes their combined idiocy won't destroy the heist.

"Yeah yeah, save the arguing for later! Papa's waiting on the doomship!"

* * *

"Tomorrow will be the day!"

Toadette grins as she places a gold crown on her nightstand. She adores Peach – bless her heart – but Toadette also feels as if the princess... Wasn't quite a fighter, resulting in Bowser always snatching her. With the crown's ability to transform any non-human species into a human princess, Toadette hopes she can act as Peach's doppelganger to scare off such threat while also training the princess to fight, although the pink mushroom also wouldn't mind receiving special treatment reserved for Peach either.

Toadette continues staring at the gold crown surrounding a pink mushroom-like gem. She hopes the wizard Merlon's correct in his statement about the crown's effects not expiring unless it's unequipped. The Rogueport goofball's known for making silly mistakes, but such downfalls fail to interfere with his world-class reputation. Plus, he's been helping her discover its mystical properties ever since she found it stashed in an abondoned toadhouse.

But only tomorrow will tell.

Despite her excitement, Toadette must admit: a pit in her stomach grows as she stares at the exquisite crown; the negativity consumes her eagerness and replaces the void within her with a disgusting sense of uneasiness. Something's off about her plan. She's doing this with good intent, but is she correct in her doing?

"Of course," Toadette murmurs as she rubs her droopy eyes and slips underneath her bed covers. She just needs some sleep; nothing could possibly go wrong with her act of service to the Princess.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Thank you for the tremendous support, everyone! Honestly, I was shocked to see the huge support I got in just one chapter alone. Thanks again!
> 
> I did get asked a few interesting questions, such as if this was based off my other story, Shards of Love. The answer? No, at least it wasn't intended to, although it takes place in the same universe. This story could be based off if Peach declined Mario's proposal rather than accepting it (as she did in Shards of Love) but it's not a direct spinoff, if that makes sense, due to Bowser Jr's presence.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter mainly explains my headcanon of this whole Bowsette/Crown craze, and how it can possibly fit into what we might know about the Mario World. Chapter 5 and on are WIP's, and depending on the trajectory, Chapters 3 and 4 may also be edited, but I'll try to update as soon as I can while also not rushing an update.


	3. A Good Idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Well, I finally updated! During November, I was participating in the NaNoWriMo challenge to write 50,000 words in November. Good news is I was successful, albeit in four different stories! Of course, I'm obviously not posting all 50,000 words right now, due to editing and the like, but the wait for the next few chapters of all my stories, including this one, won't be as long a wait. I can definitely squeeze in another chapter before the end of the year, perhaps even two.
> 
> Anyway, I want to emphasize that this story, although light-hearted, isn't meant to be a parody, but this chapter may give that feel off. There are actual reasons, which will be revealed later in the story, on why I took this chapter in the direction that I did. Again, it's not a parody!
> 
> Thanks for the support and the reviews (Sorry, I haven't been personally responding to them; I'm slacking off recently!), and I hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

The next morning, Bowser shakes his head as he ponders over the plan. Not an ounce of excitement flows through him at the idea of transforming himself into a human woman and seducing his archenemy, but at this point, what more can he do? The king only hopes that Kamek's suggestion proves successful with kidnapping Peach.

As he hears his throne room door open and slam shut, Bowser sits up in his throne as Junior approaches him, magic paintbrush in hand. Bowser beams at his son; with his medium-cut red mane and budding horns, Junior already shows the impression of a successful, powerful king, and the king knows his son will be successful on the mission. He just… Feels it.

"Daddy," Junior started, "We're getting ready to leave."

Bowser nods before he stands up and starts rushing towards the doomship. Junior follows him in haste.

"Are the Koopalings in?" Bowser questioned.

"Yes, papa."

"Good. I don't have to ground them."

Junior nods, "I had to... Persuade them, sadly. Anyway, Kamek's also assembling the army, so we're good there."

"Good, good. Get more information on the crown from Kamek, including what it looks like."

Junior pulls out his wand as the duo enter the hangar, where six unhappy male koopalings stand waiting. Bowser sighs, knowing full-well what will occur among the Koopalings; something always goes wrong with them before take-off.

"Where's Wendy?" the king groaned.

"Where do you think?" Morton grumbled, "She's taking forever in the bathroom!"

"Yeah Pops!" Roy added, "She acts like we don't gotta go either! She's probably givin' birth to her damn foal in dere!"

"Here here," Larry agreed, "Why do we only have one working bathroom again?"

Bowser sighs. He realizes the Koopalings will never be drama-free, but he always holds onto the false hope that their missions will go spotless.

"Oh, for blooper's sake! Use the doomship bathrooms, or go outside. You're all guys!"

"Lawrence does bring up quite ze logical point, Fazzer," Ludwig chimed in, "Vhy aren't our personal lavatories fixed?"

"Because the minions are too busy to learn plumbing, and the only good plumbers are our enemies!" Bowser moaned, "Now get in the ship and wait for your sister!"

"I'll learn ze necessary art of plumbing zen, due to my desire of my own lavatory vorking again," Ludwig continued, "I'm exhausted of spending half ze day vaiting on Vendy's make-up session, taking down a toiletpaper-saturated ceiling from Lemmy, flushing down Iggy's toilet-based chemical experiments, and cleaning up after Roy's 'After-Vorkout Bath Soaks'."

"Hey! Dat's what dey are!" Roy defended.

"Ze clogged drain says ozzervise!" Ludwig shouts, "I know your secret feminine side, Roy. I see fragments of Vendy's lavender bath bombs in ze tub after you're finished, among ozzer substances!"

"Dat's some bullsh-"

"ENOUGH!" Bowser shouted, "Doomship. NOW!"

The Koopalings scamper towards the doomship, not wanting to face Bowser's wrath. They've made that fatal mistake twice in their lives: during their mission to conquer and melt Antarctica, Larry, Morton, Wendy and Lemmy were banished from the plan for interrupting Bowser more than he liked. Likewise, during another takeover, a schism occurred among the Koopalings over who would kidnap Mario and who'd get Luigi, resulting in Bowser ushering other bosses to fight Peach as she journeyed to rescue the plumbers. After that embarrassment, the Koopalings, despite their divisions, came up with their "four-to-seven" procedure to avoid another banishment.

"Man, those kids give me a headache," the koopa king, rubbing his forehead, sighed.

"Tell me about it. I LIVE with them," Junior grumbled.

"True... Now where in the world's your sister?!"

As Bowser prepares to yell for Wendy to hurry up, the female koopaling appears in the hangar, her full-fledged make-up mask donning a glare. Bowser glances at her pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner, eyelash extensions, peach foundation and maroon lipstick before wincing in anticipation for his daughter's upcoming tantrum.

"Ugh, I'm SO pissed, Daddy! Some STUPID brother of mine used their BIG, DUMB FISTS to knock on the door, and my lipstick slipped because of that! Do you know how much that costs?! My lipstick is high-quality! That little slip-up costed me more in money than a lousy, pathetic peasant makes in a year!" Wendy grumbled before screeching and running towards the doomship, "MORTON! I'm gonna KILL you!"

"Uhh…" Junior gave his father a questioning look as Wendy slams the doomship's hatch shut, "Are you sure bringing the Koopalings was the best idea? That's one reason I never ask them. They're... Ditzy."

"I don't know, Son. We need them this time since I can't be seen," Bowser sighs, "But let's get ready to go."

* * *

The quiet Toad Town night erupts with chirps and squeals as the Sun resurrects life throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Feeling the life-giving rays pierce her face, Toadette wakes up, rubs her eyes and glances at the clock. 7:34AM. She smiles at the crown; today may be the day she gets to use it! Although, she still questions the ethical reasons for her desires.

Was she doing this for good intentions, or for selfish deeds? It can't be for selfish deeds if only those with pure light in their hearts can used it, as the mystics said, right?

Her smartphone rings; recognizing the ringtone set specifically for him, Toadette answers it.

"Hi Toad!"

"Hey," Toad replied, "I'm really craving some Wake n' Intake. Wanna come?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot they do unlimited breakfast foods on Wednesdays! I can use an omelet or two!" Toadette squealed, "Let me get ready. How about 8:15?"

"That works. I'll pick you up."

Toadette hangs up before entering her bathroom, grabbing her bath towel and turning on the shower. She tests the temperature, sighing in content as the warm water cascades from the faucet onto her cold hands.

Throughout her shower, Toadette continues pondering over the crown's cons. What if Mario fell in love with her? Not only will Peach be mad at her, but Mario will also be duped. Having known the plumber for years, the mushroomer's aware of how unlucky his love life is, and she doesn't want to cause him pain.

Or what if she loses the crown? As far as she knows, the crown must stay on her head for the magic to work, and her mushroom cap's too slippery to house a crown. She could use her pigtails to tie the crown onto her head, but she doesn't know how that translates as a human.

She'll need to figure that out after breakfast.

Toadette turns off the water and squeegees herself with her hands before reaching for the towel. Feeling her damp hair, Toadette takes out her mushroom hair ties before brushing and blow-drying her pink locks.

Now dry and electing to style her hair down for today, she slips on a pink dress and her shoes. As she grabs her phone, a car honks outside.

"Coming!" Toadette shouted as if Toad could hear her. In haste, the mushroomer rushes out of her house, leaving the glimmering mushroom crown on her nightstand...

* * *

As the doomship flies over the dark plains separating the Mushroom Kingdom from Dark Land, Junior helps his father navigate towards Toadette's house while Larry stares at a surveillance screen. Meanwhile, the six elder koopalings, led by Ludwig, attempt to brainstorm a plan amongst each other on how to snatch the crown.

"My spies reported that Toadette left the house!" Larry announced, "That made the plan easier!"

"Good, good," Junior acknowledged, "Papa, we need to be higher. We don't want doomship reports right now."

"Fine. Use the Klown Kar to get down there," Bowser commanded, "Increasing altitude. Hang on."

The doomship's nose tips up, hurling the unprepared older koopalings towards the ship's stern. The group groans as they stand up and dust off themselves.

"Gee whiz, Dad," Iggy complained, "At least be careful! Doomships can't handle that much of a change in angle!"

"It'll be fine, Brainiac! Now come up with a plan!" Bowser dismissed the criticism.

"We have. Lemmy drew the plan for us," Iggy showed the blueprints to Bowser, who rubs his chin while studying the drawn pictures.

"Okay... Who's the Mohawked one right there?"

"That's me!" Lemmy cheered.

"Okay, I'm guessing the one with the bow is Wendy... The big hair's obviously Ludwig... and... Who's the fat one right there?"

"Oh! That's Morton!" Lemmy chirped, causing the hefty koopaling to glare at him.

"Gee, thanks Lemmy..." Morton growled. Despite the threat, Lemmy still beams at Bowser.

"Looks fine. Get in the Kar and go get that thing!"

Junior and the Koopalings rush towards the Klown Kar; junior takes the controls while Lemmy and Iggy nestle on either side of him. Larry sits between Lemmy and Iggy, while the other four squeeze in the back of the Kar. Despite the sardine-like condition, none of the eight complain as Junior hovers from the doomship's launchpad.

As Junior pilots the doomship, Iggy retreats his focus from the ant-sized houses below and onto his youngest brother.

"Junior," Iggy started, "What exactly DOES this crown do? You never told us."

Junior bites his lip. He never told the Koopalings specifically that the crown would change Bowser into a girl, simply because he'd be afraid of them saying no. However, because all seven are trapped in the Kar with him, they have no other choice. Realizing the reality, Junior cracks a smile.

"This crown... Will change Papa into a woman!"

Larry, Morton and Roy burst out laughing while Lemmy smiles at the effects and Ludwig shakes his head in an I-can't-believe-I'm-actually-doing-this fashion. Wendy, who remains conflicted between having a feminized dad and having another woman to talk to, remains unchanged in her expressions.

"Oh man... Imma have a pansy as a dad!" Roy guffawed.

"Gold!" Morton added on, "Queen Dad!"

Iggy, meanwhile, begins pondering, most likely trying to twist the discovery into a scientific research project.

"A girl? That's interesting... Quite the useful test subject," the scientist thought, "I always wondered what I'd do if I was a girl... I'd probably do experiments on myself to see if they affect me differently as a woman. If all of you were women for 24 hours, what would you all do as women?"

"I'll play my symphonies, just to make sure zey appeal to women also, so I can find Ze Vun," Ludwig stated as he enters a dream-like state.

"Beat you up. Even a girl can do that," Morton voiced, causing Iggy to scowl.

"I'd probably try gymnastics! King Dad won't let me, because he says it's not a boys' sport," Lemmy mentioned.

"Heh heh heh..." Larry stated as his green face reddens, "If I was a girl for 24 hours? Heh. I'd do some hot yoga, and I'd do the yoga poses in front of the mirror also, all day long."

"Larry! That's gross, you sicko!" Wendy cried.

"Seriously? Boring, you lot! You loner dweebs obviously never had a girl in your lives like I have!" Roy stated before he sighs in content, "I'd do what every girl loves! I'd go to the spa, get my nails painted a bright pink while some tall, muscly, good-lookin' dude with a foreign accent, much like my own damn swingin' sexy voice, massages my feet. Ahh so damn relaxing, and I wouldn't have to be gay to like any of dat either..."

"See! Roy knows! At least SOMEONE knows women!" Wendy acknowledged.

Roy smirks, "Den I'll do deir other favorite activity! Dat's goin' to da women's locker room at the gym, gettin' into da main shower areas with da rest of da women den-"

"... You just HAD to keep talking while you were ahead, didn't ya, you little troll? You completely destroyed it for yourself," Wendy sighed, "Why do I have perverts for brothers?!"

"Roy's right though. They always have the... Uhh, 'exotic' parties in the women's locker rooms. I spied on them before," Larry admitted, afterwards giving Roy a highfive.

"Grrrrr..." Wendy's face turns red as she locks her jaw.

"Yeah!" Roy interjected, "The men's locker rooms are boring! And it's the only place where makin' eye contact with other guys doesn't make ya a cool Alpha either-"

Wendy reaches over and slaps both Larry and Roy on their cheeks, causing the other Koopalings to gasp and cheer.

"Ow!" Larry cried. Wendy threatens to slap him again but retreats when Larry cowers from her hand.

"Da hell was dat for?!" Roy complained as he rearranges his shades and rubs the red handprint on his cheek.

"You don't EVER spy on women, ESPECIALLY in the locker rooms, and you don't EVER talk bad or perverted about them! EVER! Got that, you creeps!"

"Yeah?" Roy challenged, "Make me."

Wendy grabs Roy's hand and pushes his claws back as far as they can go, causing the bully to start swearing under his breath.

"Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" Roy conceded, "I won't! Just stop!"

Wendy lets go of Roy, who then grabs his hand and starts massaging his claws, wincing as he does. Wendy then gives Larry a mischievous stare, which causes beads of sweat to appear on the young koopaling's forehead.

"F-fine... I won't either. Sorry," Larry hung his head, defeated, yet not wanting to be harmed by his sister. Wendy gives him an innocent smile before she turns her focus to the swift-approaching ground.

"While you doofuses were being idiots, I managed to fly the Klown Kar to Toadette's house!" Junior informed as he lands the Kar and shuts down the ignition, "Now get out and do the plan!"

Larry jumps onto Toadette's roof to gather surveillance of the neighborhood while Iggy picks Toadette's front door lock with one of the hairpins he uses for his tree-shaped hair.

"Remember the pressure booby traps Mushroomers typically have due to koopa invasions," Junior reminded, "Lemmy! You're light enough! Get in there and get the crown! Wendy, Morton, Ludwig and Roy, keep watch from each side!"

Wendy stays to the front, while Ludwig moves towards the back of the house. As Roy and Morton migrate to each side, Lemmy nods his head and walks into Toadette's house. He grins at the house; the living area's painted pink, while each piece of furniture, even the television, has a mushroom shape. He moves from the living area to Toadette's bedroom, where the same pink theme applies. On the mushroom-shaped nightstand, Lemmy spots the shimmering crown, begging to be picked up by the koopaling.

"Woohoo! Sorry Toadette, but it's ours now!" Lemmy cheered, "We might give it back when we're done."

Unlike his entrance, Lemmy only focuses on the exit, the incoming sunlight making it plain as day. He passes through the hallway, careful not to trigger any pressure-related traps, before making it out of the house, crown in hand. Seeing the crown, Junior beams before commanding his siblings.

"Quick! Everyone get in the Klown Kar before Toadette returns!"

Having guarded the Klown Kar's side of the house, Morton gets into the Kar first, while the other Koopalings jump in within seconds, causing the Kar to tilt. Despite the risk of tipping over, Junior begins hovering and starts correcting any tipping threats with his steering. Due to the rough ride, the Koopalings remain silent, much to Junior's delight. As much as he likes working with them most missions, he cannot stand their rowdiness. Each Koopaling not only have their differing personality, but they each want their personality amplified over the others', and Junior's unsure why.

The ride back seeming much speedier despite the riding conditions, Lemmy jumps out of the Kar and back into the doomship where he sees Bowser still at the wheel.

"We got it, Dad!" Lemmy cheered as he gives Bowser the crown.

Bowser studies the gold-engulfed mushroom; quite the odd crown, but if it works, then who cares about the look?

"You guys ready?" Bowser questioned as the other koopa kids enter into the control room, a speck of nervousness filling the king's voice. As they all nod, Bowser sighs before putting the crown on, "Well, here we go..."

A large puff of smoke surrounds Bowser before a bright aura surrounds his body. The other koopas, determining the light to be too bright even for Roy, look away from the process until they notice the light reflected from the walls start to dim. By the time the room returns to its ambient lighting, the koopas look towards Bowser and gasps.

A human woman, donning a sleeveless, obsidian version of Peach's traditional blue-jeweled dress, grins at the koopa kids. Although appearing human, she wears the koopa males' spiked armbands and neckband, while also possessing two small fangs.

"So..." the woman spoke, "How do I look?"

Junior and the Koopalings continue staring at her, wide-eyed. None of the eight can utter even a word.


End file.
